zycie_rudegofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Życie Rudego 2.0
Życie Rudego 2.0 'to druga edycja gry, trwająca od 27 lutego do 13 marca 2019. Brało w niej udział czterech graczy. Zdobyte odznaki Untitled646.jpg|'Wróg - miej relacje na minusie ze wszystkimi Untitled624.jpg|'Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc' - zamień się w dziewczynę Untitled607.jpg|'Jak to jest być skrybą, dobrze?' - zostań skrybą Boga Untitled626.jpg|'Legenda przegrywów' - umrzyj samotnie Untitled626-1.jpg|'Legenda stulejarzy' - umrzyj jako prawiczek Historia Rozdział pierwszy Jak zawsze, fabuła rozpoczyna się przyjazdem Rudego do szkoły i jego wejścia do losowego pokoju (jak się później okazuje, jest to pokój 13). Tam spotyka siedzącą na łóżku Ajurino. Przedstawiając się, główny bohater łamie czwartą ścianę, mówiąc, żeby dziewczyna nazywała go Aka ("Rudy" po Japońsku), ponieważ znajdują się w ryżowych opowieściach. Na pytanie czarownicy, co ma na myśli, chłopak ze zdziwieniem pyta, czy to nie jest szkoła imienia Olgierda Ryżego, czym ją rozśmiesza. Dziewczyna pyta Rudego, do której klasy ten uczęszcza, na co on odpowiada, zgodnie z prawdą, "do trzeciej, ale umysłowo do przedszkola", a następnie zadaje jej to samo pytanie, na co Ajurino odpowiada, że chodzi do drugiej. Rudy pyta ją o to, kto jest jej współlokatorką, i dowiaduje się, że jest to Yona Sune, którą następnie nazywa "najładniejszą dziewczyną w szkole". Ajurino przyznaje, że jej znajoma ma powodzenie u chłopaków. Następnie wspomniana dziewczyna wchodzi do pokoju i, ignorując obecność czarownicy, pyta Rudego, czy to on jest jej współlokatorem, na co otrzymuje odpowiedź twierdzącą. Ajurino jednak szybko zaprzecza, po czym Rudy przyznaje się do kłamstwa. Yona jest zawiedziona, ale Rudy zaprasza ją do siebie. Następnie Rudy idzie do baru, gdzie dosiada się do Noeru, pomimo tego, że się nie znają. Noeru milczy, ale Rudy zagaja tekstem "Hej mała, bolało, kiedy spadłaś z nieba?". Kiedy Noeru potwierdza, że owszem, bolało, Rudy twierdzi, że jego też, a następnie zaczyna opowiadać zmyśloną historię, jakoby wspiął się na najwyższą górę z powodu swojej chęci zostania aniołem, ale Bóg go stamtąd zepchnął. Następnie Noeru opowiada swoją historię - "broniłam niewłaściwej osoby". Rudy odpowiada na to głupawym żartem, więc Noeru opuszcza lokal. Główny bohater postanawia więc stanąć w kolejce, aby coś kupić, ale wpycha się przed niego postać w kapturze. Okazuje się, że to Meruka. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Rudy uderza ją w twarz. Kotka wyje w bólu, a Sturajfu puka Rudego palcem w plecy, po czym informuje go, że kobiet się nie bije. Rudy uderza także jego i w barze rozpoczyna się ogólna bijatyka. Rudy dostaje zakaz wchodzenia do lokalu, więc wraca do swojego pokoju. Tam zostaje wyśmiany przez Francisa, a następnie odwiedzony przez Yonę, która przerażona siniakami i ranami kozołaka pyta go, co się stało. Rudy o swój stan obwinia Francisa. Chomik potwierdza, a na pytanie Yony, dlaczego to zrobił, Rudy twierdzi, że chciał zaznaczyć swój teren. Przerażona wróżka pyta Rudemu, czy nie ma ochoty się gdzieś przejść. Ten proponuje park. Idą tam na randkę, która przebiega bardzo miło. Po odpowadzeniu Yony do jej pokoju drzwi otwiera Ajurino, wyraźnie niezadowolona z widoku kozołaka. Rudy żegna się z Yoną, mówiąc, że spotkają się jutro na lekcjach, ale Ajurino uświadamia mu, że chodzą do innych klas. Rudy wraca do swojego pokoju, gdzie ze zdumieniem odkrywa dwa łóżka (Francis nie korzystał z tego mebla, wystarczyła mu klatka na parapecie). Okazuje się, że z powodu nadmiaru studentów w tym roku musiano umieścić w ich pokoju także Sturajfu, który zdążył już się zadomowić i właśnie wyszedł z łazienki w samych spodniach i ręczniku na plecach. Rudy chce "zacząć z nim" od nowa, ale pajęczy chłopak jest zły, gdyż przez rudzielca dostał zakaz wstępu do baru, który, jak twierdzi, jest jego ulubionym. Rudy obiecuje mu załatwić możliwość chodzenia tam w ramach przeprosin, twierdząc, że z pewnością przekona personel swoim urokiem. Francis wyśmiewa ten pomysł, a kozołak każe mu się zamknąć. Rozdział drugi Następnego ranka, tuż po tym, jak Rudy się ubrał, podchodzi do niego Sturajfu, zaciekawiony, kiedy ten zamierza wypenić swoją wczorajszą obietnicę. Kozołak odpowiada, że właśnie zamierza wybrać się do baru. Idzie tam, ale jeden z pracowników go zauważa i każe mu wyjśc. Przed barem Rudy spotyka Noeru. Na pytanie anioła o to, co tutaj robi, skoro klasa trzecia ma teraz lekcje, rudzielec odpowiada, że zgłodniał, ale Noeru wymachuje mu przed nosem smartfonem z artykułem ze szkolnej gazetki o wczorajszej bójce w barze, w którym jest napisane, że kilkoro uczniów z klasy trzeciej dostało zakaz wchodzenia do baru. Noeru pyta, czy Rudy domyśla się, kto może być tą osobą, która wszczęła bójkę, a ten odpowiada, że z pewnością był to Francis. Noeru informuje go jednak, że Meruka, którą pobił, jest główną redaktorką szkolnej gazetki, a następnie odchodzi. Rudy próbuje dostać się do baru przez okno, ale tam również zauważa go jeden z pracowników i wzywa ochronę. Rudy powala go na ziemię, ale po chwili pojawiają się ochroniarze i traktują kozołaka paralizatorem. Chłopak budzi się nocą w ciemnym zaułku. Idąc prosto, wchodzi do hotelu, gdzie pracownik mówi mu drogę do Akademii. Kiedy Rudy się tam pojawia, na wejściu zaczepia go Ajurino, pytając, gdzie był. Rudzielec stwierdza, że szukał końca tęczy, a na jej agresywną informację, że cała szkoła go szukała, odpowiada spokojnie, że przecież nic się nie stało i już tu jest. Dziewczyna pyta, gdzie w takim razie był, ale on odmawia rozmowy bez adwokata. Czarownica odchodzi, a Rudy udaje się do swojego pokoju, gdzie siedzą Sturajfu i Meruka. Ten pierwszy pyta go, czy załatwił mu wstęp do baru, a druga - czy podobał mu się jej nowy artykuł. Rudy udaje, że nie wie, o jaki artykuł chodzi, a po jej tłumaczeniu stwierdza, że był bardzo szczegółowy. Sturajfu ponawia swoje pytanie. Rudy bardzo memicznie odpowiada "Well yes, but actually no", po czym tłumaczy pająkowi znaczenie dosłowne tego zwrotu, czym go irytuje. Następnie mówi, że prace są w toku. Sturajfu nie jest tym zachwycony. Rudy idzie spać, ale po kilku minutach budzi go dzwonek telefonu. Odbiera go i dzwoniącym okazuje się być Yona, która dowiedziała się od Ajurino, że ten wrócił, i pyta go, dlaczego do niej nie przyszedł. Rudy tłumaczy, że był zmęczony, a następnie zgadza się z nią spotkać następnego dnia. Rozdział trzeci Następnego dnia okazuje się, że w szkole będą się odbywać zawody w grupach po trzy osoby. Rudy zostaje jednym z kapitanów. Ma wybrać dwie osoby do swojej drużyny. Każdemu nie-kapitanowi przypisany jest numerek, ale Rudy nie wie, który jest przypisany komu. Wybiera 4 i 6, które okazują się być numerkami Noeru i Yony. Rudy wybiera też dla swojej drużyny kolor niebieski. Drużyna musi znaleźć flagę w tym kolorze, nie mogąc się rozdzielić. Pierwsza wskazówka brzmi "to ulubione miejsce wszystkich". Kozołak proponuje, aby poszukali w parku. Tam znajdują kolejną wskazówkę - "Tylko kobiety mogą tam wejść". Yona wnioskuje, że chodzi o damską łazienkę, więc wszyscy się tam udają. Tam znajdują kolejną wskazówkę - "Drzewo na prawo od statuły skrywa tajemnicę". Rudy, niczym prawdziwy samiec alfa, postanawia sam wspiąć się na to drzewo. Kiedy już znajduje na nim pożądaną flagę, zeskakuje, gdyż 'tak będzie najszybciej'. Nie zważając na rozwalone okulary i bolącą nogę, Rudy biegnie (na jednej nodze) po zwycięstwo. Od nauczycieli drużyna dowiaduje się, ze zdobyli drugie miejsce. Drugie zadanie polega na szukaniu flagi w jaskini. Dwie osoby mają do niej wejść, a trzecia ma je instruować, gdyż będzie widzieć wnętrze jaskini na ekranie. Rudy decyduje, że zostać ma Yona. Nauczyciel tłumaczy zasady i druga runda się rozpoczyna. W jaskini próbuje dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o Noeru, ale przerywa im Yona, która każe skręcić w prawo. Rudy, który nie odróżnia kierunków, idzie w złą stronę, ale Noeru go poprawia. Po chwili Yona mówi, że coś widzi, i każe się schylić. Według rozkazu Rudego robi to Noeru, ale po chwili ktoś ochlapuje jej twarz brudną wodą. Okazuje się, ze to Francis. Po krótkiej wymianie złośliwośći z nim Rudy stara się pomóc jego ofiarze wstać, ale Noeru każe mu tylko znaleźć flagę i wyjść. Kiedy grupa już z flagą udaje się do nauczyciela, dowiadują się, że w tej kategorii zajęli trzecie miejsce. Wygrała znowu drużyna Francisa, w której skład, jak się okazało, wchodzą Ajurino i Majukero. Następnie nauczyciel ogłasza początek ostatniej konkurencji, czyli konursu muzycznego, gdzie dwie osoby z drużyny mają tańczyć, a trzecia ma im do tego grać lub/i śpiewać. Rudy decyduje się śpiewać piosenkę "All Star", a dziewczyny mają do tego tańczyć, jak twierdzi Rudy, twerkując. Jurorom niezbyt się to spodobało. Yona oskrżyła Rudego o bycie bezndziejnym przywódcą (tylko że użyła cięższych słów). Tę konkurencję także wygrała drużyna Francisa. Wściekły Rudy oskrażył ich o oszukiwanie i zażądał zbadania całej drużyny pod względem obecności dopalaczy, ale okazało się, że jego oskarżenia były niesłuszne. Trochę głupio wyszło... W tym momencie zdobyta została odznaka "Wróg". Rozdział czwarty Rankiem budzącemu się Rudemu towarzyszy dziwne uczucie. W łazience chłopak z przerażeniem odkrywa, że zamienił się w kobietę! (W tym momencie zdobyta została odznaka "Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc".)' W pokoju jest jakaś nieznana dziewczyna, najwyraźniej jego współlokatorka, która nazywa go "Aka" i pyta, jak mu minęła pierwsza noc. Rudy próbuje się od niej dowiedzieć, dlaczego jest kobietą, ale ta najwyraźniej nie rozumie, o co mu chodzi. Rudzielec udaje się więc do pokoju 69 w poszukiwaniu Francisa, przekonany, że to on go zaczarował, ale chomik wydaje się go w ogóle nie znać. Po chwili pojawia się także Sturajfu, który również nie zna "dziewczyny", ale twierdzi, że mógłby ją poznać, po czym przypomina sobie, że przecież ma dziewczynę. Rudy informuje go, że to gejowe, po czym wychodzi na korytarz. Tam gwiżdże na niego Majukero. Rudy daje mu "z plaskacza", ale Majukero komentuje tylko, że słodko wygląda, gdy się złości. Rudy ponawia uderzenia, ale tym razem Majukero przyciska go do ściany i wyraźnie zamierza go pocałować. Powstrzymuje go płacz Ajurino, która myślała, że ją lubi, ale demon twierdzi, że sama powinna wiedzieć, że nie jest atrakcyjna. Czarownica ucieka z płaczem, a Majukero odchodzi. Rudy idzie za nim i próbuje kopnąć go w czułe miejsce, ale ten go przewraca, przygniata i zaczyna całować.Rudy próbuje bronić się pluciem, ale to nic nie daje. Ratuje go dopiero telekineza Ajurino, która najpierw zrzuca Majukero z jego ciała, a potem po schodach. Po pozytywnym komentarzu Rudego czarownica stwierdza, że nie lubi mężczyzn. Rudy próbuje ją przekonać, że nie wszyscy mężczyźni są tacy źli, jako przykład podając siebie. Następnie zaś tłumaczy zdezorientowanej dziewczynie, że ktoś rzucił na niego klątwę, która uwięziła go w ciele kobiety, i prosi o pomoc. Po udowodnieniu swojej racji, Rudy udaje się wraz z Ajurino do biblioteki. Tam spotykają Noeru. Okazuje się, że ma podobny problem: dyrektor pomylił go z dziewczyną podczas zapisów i od tamtej pory udaje. Rudy jest zaskoczony i przerażony. Oburzony Noeru pyta, dlaczego ich sytuacje miałyby się różnić, i nie chce uwierzyć, że na Rudego ktoś rzucił klątwę i że jeszcze wczoraj był on chłopakiem. W momencie, w którym Ajurino znajduje odpowiednie zaklęcie, do biblioteki wpada Yona. Dowiedziała się ona od Francisa, że "Aka" przeniosła się do tej szkoły, i zaprasza "ją" na nocowanie. Rudy chętnie się zgadza, wyraża też chęć zaproszenia na spotkanie większej ilości osób. Yona mówi, że w takim razie zaprosi też Merukę, i pyta obecne osoby, czy też chcą przyjść. Zdenerwowana zachowaniem Rudego Ajurino mówi, że woli się dzisiaj wcześniej położyć. Noeru również odmawia. Spotkanie się rozpoczyna i Rudy proponuje wojnę na poduszki. Wojna się rozpoczęła. I podczas jej, na jedną, niesamowitą sekundkę, koszula nocna Yony podwinęła się tak, że Rudy jej majki i brzuch. A potem koszulka Meruki tak, że... O Boże. Zobaczył kawałek c y c k a. Rudy postanawia jednak nie dać ponieść się emocjom i kontynuuje zabawę. Jedna z poduszek trafia w Ajurino, budząc ją. Rudy ją przeprasza i proponuje, że skoro już się obudziła, to mogłaby do nich dołączyć, ale ona przypomina mu, że jutro jest test kwalifikacyjny, i wywalą ze szkoły każdego, kto go nie zda. Okrzyk zdziwienia Rudego okazuje się być zgubny dla wszystkich, gdyż do pokoju wpada nauczyciel, pytając, co tu robią o takiej rodzinie. Zdesperowany Rudy wyskakuje przez okno. Rozdział piąty Rudy otwiera oczy i widzi wokół siebie senną pustkę. Umarł. '(W tym momencie odblokowane zostały osiągnięcia "Legenda przegrywów" i "Legenda stulejarzy"). 'Słyszy czyjść głos, informujący go, że pod jednym warunkiem może dostać jeszcze jedną szansę. Głos należy do Boga, który informuje Rudego, że umarł, a warunkiem jego powrotu do świata żywych jest wybranie jednej osoby i założenie z nią rodziny bądź zostanie księdzem. Rudy wybiera Noeru i po chwili wraca na Ziemię. Siedzi w krzakach, nadal w swojej dziewczęcej formie. Decyduje się uznać rozmowę z Bogiem za zwyczajny sen. Wzrusza ramionami, ale zaraz przypomina sobie o swojej obecnej sytuacji i ucieka do lasu. Słysząc, że zbliża się jakieś zwierzę, postanawia udawać martwego. Okazuje się jednak, że to nie zwierzę, ale Holiday, która pyta Rudego, czy jest pająkiem. Ten zaprzecza, ale wspomna, że jego kolega owszem. Holiday żąda, aby ją do niego zaprowadził. Rudy jednak twierdzi, że nie może wrócić do szkoły, ponieważ się wygłupił. Holiday zsyła więc na niego armię pająków. Rudy je strzącha i ucieka. Postanawia zakończyć swój marny żywot poprzez cięcie się patykiem. Boli, ale kontynuuje. Po chwili zjawia się znowu w białej pustce, gdzie spotyka Boga. Ten proponuje, żeby Rudy zaczął wszystko od nowa, ale on nie chce. Wolałby zostać boskim skrybą. Po krótkiej rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej Bóg się zgadza i Rudy zostaje zatrudniony. '(W tym momencie odblokowana została odznaka "Jak to jest być skrybą, dobrze?".) ''' '''Koniec gry Scenariusz Rozdział pierwszy Rozdział pierwszy (Rudy właśnie przyjechał do szkoły. Niewiele myśląc, wchodzi do losowego pokoju.) R:-Gitara siem- kurde, gdzie jest Francis? (Zamiast Francisa w pokoju znajduje się Ajurino.) A: -Jaki Francis? Kim jesteś? R: -Jestem Romek, ale mów mi Rudy, to znaczy Aka, bo jesteśmy w ryżowych opowieściach. A: -Co masz na myśli, mówiąc "ryżowe opowieści"? R: -A to nie jest szkoła imienia Olgierda Ryżego? (Zaśmiała się) A: -Zabawny jesteś, Aka. Do której klasy chodzisz? R: -Do trzeciej, ale umysłowo do przedszkola. (Ajurino uśmiecha się, ale nie wie, co odpowiedzieć.) R: -A ty do której? A: -Do drugiej. R: -Z kim mieszkasz w pokoju? A: -Z Yoną Sune, nie wiem, czy znasz. R: -Z Yoną? To najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole! A: -Ach, tak. Ma powodzenie u chłopaków. (W tym momencie do pokoju wchodzi wspominana Yona.) Y: -Rudy! To z tobą mam pokój? R: -Tak, specjalnie o to poprosiłem. Y: -Naprawdę? Jakie to urocze! A: -Przepraszam... Ale... to ja z tobą mieszkam. R: -No tak, tylko żartowałem, h e h e. Y: -Och... a szkoda. Fajnie by było z tobą mieszkać. R: -Mieszkam w pokoju numer 69, przyjdź do mnie, kiedy się rozpakujesz. Y: -OK! (Rudy wychodzi z pokoju 13 i kieruje swoje kroki do baru. Tam siada obok Noeru.) R: -Hej mała, bolało, kiedy spadłaś z nieba? N: - ...tak. R: -Same gurl, same. N: -Naprawdę? Jesteś upadłym aniołem? R: -To skomplikowane. N: -Skomplikowane? R: -Wspiąłem się na najwyższą górę dzięki moim genom kozy górskiej, bo chciałem stać się aniołem, ale Bóg mnie tam nie chciał i zepchnął. N: -Och... R: -A jaka jest twoja historia? N: -No... ja... powiedzmy, że... broniłam niewłaściwej osoby. R: -Wywalili cię, chociaż byłaś Bogu ducha winna. Czaisz? Bogu? ba dum tss N: -Ta, bardzo zabawne. (Noeru wychodzi. Rudy staje w kolejce do kasy, ale zakapturzona postać się przed niego wpycha.) R: -HALO, JA TU STOJĘ! (Postać zdejmuje kaptur. Okazuje się, że to Meruka.) M: -Ja też tu stoję, rudzielcu. (Rudy uderza ją w twarz. Meruka wyje z bólu. Po chwili Sturajfu stuka Rudego palcem w plecy.) S: -Kobiet się nie bije, koleś. (Rudy go uderza. Po chwili w barze rozpoczyna się bójka. Rudy dostaje zakaz wstępu do lokalu. Wraca do swojego pokoju, gdzie najpierw zostaje wyśmiany przez Francisa, a następnie odwiedzony przez Yonę.) Y: -Rudy! Co ci się stało?! R: -To Francis, on mnie tak załatwił. Y: -Francis? F: -Dokładnie, to wszystko moja robota. Tak mu wjeb*łem, że ledwo się podniósł. Y: -Ale... dlaczego? R: -Bo chciał zaznaczyć swój teren. Y: -Słuchaj, to może lepiej gdzieś stąd pójdziemy? R: -Może do parku? (Para idzie tam na randkę. Następnie wracają do pokoju numer 13.) Y: -To... Do zobaczenia, Rudy R: -Do zobaczenia na lekcjach! A: -Chodzicie do innych klas, matole. R: -Heh... (Rudy wraca do swojego pokoju. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu odkrywa, że stoją w nim dwa łóżka.) R: -Francis, o co tu... (Z łazienki połączonej wychodzi Sturajfu w samych spodniach i z ręcznikiem na plecach.) S: -Ty! R: -Ty?! Co ty tutaj robisz?! S: -A co ty tutaj robisz?! Przenieśli mnie tutaj, ale myślałem, że będę mieszkać z Francisem! F: -Spokojnie, chłopcy, już wam to tłumaczę. W tym roku szkoła zdecydowała się przyjąć więcej studentów. Do naszego pokoju dostawiono więc łóżko. R: -Skoro mamy razem mieszkać, to zacznijmy od nowa. Jestem Romek. S: -Miło mi, jestem ZAKAZ WSTĘPU DO MOJEGO ULUBIONEGO BARU! R: -Obiecuję, że załatwię ci możliwość wstępu w ramach przeprosin. S: -Och, naprawdę? Jak tego dokonasz? R: -Przekonam ich moim urokiem. F: -Haha, twoim czym? R: -Och, zamknij się, Francis. Rozdział 2 (Rano, tuż po tym, jak Rudy się ubrał, podchodzi do niego Sturajfu.) S: -Kiedy pójdziesz do baru, załatwić mi wejście? R: -Już idę. S: -Serio? Zerwiesz się z lekcji? No, no. Szanuję. Dobra, to idź. (Rudy idzie do baru, ale tam zauważa go jeden z pracowników.) Pracownik: -Ej! Tobie tu nie wolno wchodzić! (Rudy postanawia więc znaleźć inny sposób na wejście. Kiedy się odwraca, staje twarzą w twarz z Noeru.) R: -...cześć. N: -Cześć. Co ty tu robisz? Klasa trzecia ma teraz lekcje. R: -Zgłodniałem. N: -Ach, tak? (Noeru wyjmuje smartfona i macha ci nim przed nosem.) N: -Tutaj piszą, że pewien trzecioklasista wszczął bójkę i teraz ma zakaz wstępu. Znasz go może? R: -Na pewno mówią o Francisie. N: -Tak? A zgadnij, kto jest głównym pisarzem szkolnej gazetki? R: -Ty? N: -Nie, nie ja. Dziewczyna, którą pobiłeś! (Noeru odchodzi. Rudy postanawia znowu spróbować wejść do baru, tym razem przez okno.) Pracownik: -Co ty tutaj robisz?! Ochrona! (Rudy powala pracownika na ziemię, ale po chwili przychodzi ochrona i wykorzystuje na młodym kozołaku paralizator. Chłopak budzi się w nocy w ciemnym zaułku, i, idąc prosto, wchodzi do hotelu.) R: -Dobry wieczór, chciałbym uzyskać informację. Pracownik: -Jaką informację? R: -Którędy do Akademii? Pracownik: -Do Akademi? To dwa kilometry stąd, idąc lewym chodnikiem, bez skręcania. (Na wejściu Rudego od razu zaczepia Ajurino.) A: -Gdzie byłeś przez cały dzień?! R: -Szukałem końca tęczy. A: -I co? Znalazłeś? Bo tak się składa, że my szukaliśmy ciebie! R: -Spokojnie, przecież już tu jestem, prawda? A: -No tak, ale... Czemu cię nie było? R: -Nic nie powiem, dopóki nie załatwicie mi adwokata. (Wściekła Ajurino odwraca się i odchodzi. Rudy udaje się do swojego pokoju. Tam spotyka Sturajfu i Merukę.) S: -Załatwiłeś mi wejście? M: -Jak ci się podobał mój artykuł? R: -Jaki artykuł? M: -Artykuł o tobie? Bójka w barze? Nie czytasz szkolnej gazetki? R: -A, ten... Cóż, był bardzo... szczegółowy. S: -A bar? Załatwiłeś mi do niego dostęp? R: -Well yes, but actually no. S: -Co to znaczy? R: -"Cóż tak, ale w sumie to nie". S: -Znam tłumaczenie, idioto! Pytam, co miałeś na myśli. R: -Prace są w toku. S: -Nie było cię cały dzień i "prace są w toku"? Ehhh... (Rudy kładzie się spać, ale po kilku minutach budzi go dzwonek telefonu. Odbiera go.) Y: -Rudy! Ajurino mi powiedziała, że wróciłeś. Czemu do mnie nie przyszedłeś?! Martwiłam się! R: -Przepraszam. Byłem zmęczony. Y: -Niech ci będzie... Spotkamy się jutro? R: -No jasne! Rozdział trzeci (Następnego dnia w szkole odbywają się zawody drużynowe. W drużynie Rudego - "Niebieskich" - lądują Noeru i Yona. W pierwszym etapie zdobywają trzy wskazówki.) Na starcie - To ulubione miejsce wszystkich R: -Chodźmy poszukać na dworze. (prawidłowa odpowiedź) W parku - Tylko kobiety mogą tam wejść Y: Zapewne chodzi o damską łazienkę. R: -No to chodźmy. W damskiej toalecie - '' Drzewo na prawo od statuły skrywa tajemnicę'' R: -Wespnę się na to drzewo. (Rudy wspina się na drzewo, chwyta flagę i zeskakuje. Pomimo zbitych okularów i bolącej nogi, biegnie do jury po zwycięstwo.) R: -Mamy flagę! Nauczyciel: -Och, gratuluję. Zdobywacie drugie miejsce. R: -Drugie?! A kto wygrał?! F: -A jak myślisz? Haha! R: -A niech cię, Francisie panie chomiku! F: -A skąd niby wiesz, że to ja? Przecież zbiłeś sobie okulary, hahaha. R: -Tylko ty jesteś w stanie mnie pokonać. F: -Ooo, jak uroczo. I użyję do tego tylko 1% swojej mocy. Nauczyciel: -Skoro mamy już zwycięzców, czas na drugą rundę! Dwie osoby z każdej drużyny wejdą do jaskini, a trzecia będzie im pomagać z zewnątrz. R: -Noeru, idziesz ze mną. Nauczyciel: -Wybrane pary będą umieszczone w ciemnej jaskini. Natomiast trzecia osoba z drużyny ma dostęp do ekranu noktowizyjnego. Musi kierować swoją drużyną tak, aby ci jak najmniej zmokli, pobrudzili się, upadali itp, a jednocześnie - aby jak najszybciej zdobyli flagę. (Rudy i Noeru wchodzą do jaskini.) Y: -Na razie idźcie prosto, ale stawiajcie duże kroki. R: -Opowiedz mi coś o sobie, Noeru. N: -Oh, no widzisz, lubię rośliny! To mój pierwszy rok tutaj, więc trochę się denerwuję... Y: -Skręćcie w prawo! (Rudy, który nie odróżnia kierunków, postanawia iść w tę stronę, którą ręką pisze.) N: -Um... Rudy? Chyba poszliśmy w lewo... R: -A no tak, pomyłeczka. N: -Aha... (Cofają się i idą w drugą stronę.) Y: -Widzę coś! Schylcie się! R: -Noeru, ty to zrób. (W momencie, kiedy Noeru się schyliła, ktoś ochlapał jej twarz brudną wodą.) R: -Francis! Jesteś ch*jem! F: -Nie! Jestem chomikiem większym od twojego ch*ja! R: -Noeru! Nic ci nie jest? N: -Jest! Fuj! Odejdź! Znajdź tę głupią flagę i chodźmy stąd! (Rudy znajduje flagę i ma zamiar wyjść, ale słyszy odgłos pocałunków.) R: -Hej! Kto tu się mizia?! S: -Spi*rdalaj, rudzielcu! ?: -Właśnie, spadaj! R: -Meruka? I ty? Czy wy... (W tym momencie ktoś przewrca Rudego.) R: -NOERUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! N: -Daj mi flagę. Nie zbliżaj się! (Wychodzą z jaskini.) Nauczyciel: -Gratuluję, tym razem zajęliście trzecie miejsce! N: -A wygrał...? F: -Ja i moja drużyna! R: -Ty masz drużynę? F: -No oczywiście. Poznajcie ich: Ajurino i Majukero. Nauczyciel: -Ostatnia konkurencja: Konkurs muzyczny! Wybrana para zatańczy, a trzecia osoba im zagra lub zaśpiewa! R: -Wy zatańczcie, ja zaśpiewam. Y: -No dobrze... A co zaśpiewasz? R: -"All Star". Y: -Jak niby mamy do tego tańczyć?! R: -Twerkujcie. To przyciągnie uwagę jurorów. (Po występie zauważono brak aprobaty ze strony jurorów.) Y: -Jesteś ch*jowym przywódcą, Rudy! (Po konkursie nauczyciel ogłosił wyniki.) Nauczyciel: -A pierwsze miejsce zajmują... Majukero i Ajurino z ich tangiem oraz Francis, grający im do tego na gitarze! Y: -Tym razem nawet nie weszliśmy na podium! R: -TO NIE FAIR! DRUŻYNA FRANCISA NIE MOGŁA WYGRAĆ WE WSZYSTKICH KATEGORIACH! OSZUKIWALI! F: -JAK ŚMIESZ?! (Rudy zażądał zbadania drużyny Francisa pod względem obecności dopalaczy w ich organizmach, ale okazało się, że są "czyści".) W tym momencie zdobyta została odznaka "Wróg". Rozdział czwarty (Rankiem Rudy idzie do łazienki i z przerażeniem odkrywa, że zamienił się w kobietę. W pokoju siedzi jakaś dziewczyna, najwyraźniej jego współlokatorka.) W tym momencie zdobyta została odznaka "Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc". Dziewczyna: -Och, cześć, Aka! Jak ci minęła pierwsza noc tutaj? R: -CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE?! Dziewczyna: -Co masz na myśli? Zobaczyłaś coś w łazience? R: -CZEMU JESTEM KOBIETĄ?! Dziewczyna: -Ja... No wiesz... Myślę, że jesteś w takim wieku, że to rozumiesz. (Rudy postanawia znaleźć Francisa, biegnie więc do pokoju 69.) R: -FRANCIS! F: -Tak? R: -Co ty mi zrobiłeś?! F: -Um... O czym ty mówisz? Czy ja cię w ogóle znam? R: -To ja, Rudy! Twój ziomal! F: -...Nie kojarzę... S: -Hej, Francis, co tu się dzieje? R: -Sturajfu! Ty mnie pamiętasz, prawda? S: -Nie znam cię, ale mógłbym... Nie, nie, zaraz, Sturajfu, przecież masz dziewczynę! Damn it! R: -Stary, to gejowe. Bardziej, niż myślisz. S: -O mój potworze, trap?! R: -Well yes, but actually no. (Bezsilny Rudy wychodzi na korytarz. Tam słyszy, jak Majukero na niego gwiżdże. Rudy uderza go w twarz, ale nic to nie daje.) Majukero: -Jesteś słodka, kiedy się tak złościsz, mała. (Rudy ponownie go uderza.) Majukero: -Hola, spokojnie! Teraz to już przesadziłaś. (Przycisnął Rudego do ściany i już miał go całować, ale nagle zauważył płaczącą na korytarzu Ajurino.) A: -Majukero? M: -Wybacz, Ajurino, ale sama wiesz przecież, że zbyt ładna to ty nie jesteś. (Ajurino ucieka, płacząc, a Majukero się poddaje i idzie za nią. Rudy biegnie za nim i próbuje kopnąć go w czułe miejsce, ale ten przewala go na ziemię i kładzie się na nim.) Majukero: -Niegrzeczna dziewczynka! Masz szczęście, że lubię takie. (Całuje Rudego, a ten próbuje na niego napluć. Ten jednak zasłania mu usta.) Majukero: -Suczko! Przestań! (W tym momencie Ajurino telekinezą zrzuca Majukero z Rudego,a następnie ze schodów.) A: -Jesteś ch*jem i zboczeńcem. Ale nie sądziłam, że posuniesz się do gwałtu. R: -To było niesamowite! A: -Dzięki. Mężczyźni to chuje. R: -Nie wszyscy... A: -A znasz takich, którzy nie biją, nie dręczą, nie zmuszają? R: -Ja taki nie jestem. A: -C... Co to znaczy? Przecież jesteś dziewczyną, prawda? R: -Jestem chłopakiem uwięzionym w ciele kobiety! Ktoś rzucił na mnie klątwę! Musisz mi pomóc! A: -C... Co? Możesz to jakoś udowodnić? R: -Umiem wybekać alfabet. Wiem, jak radzić sobie ze wzwodem. Umiem wymienić nazwy wszystkich pokemonów. Nie wiem, co to jest fuksja albo seledyn. A: Woah, ok... Spróbuję ci pomóc. R: -Dzięki, chciałbym nareszcie powrócić do swojego dawnego ciała. (Rudy i Ajurino poszli do szkolnej biblioteki, gdzie spotkali Noeru.) N: -Cześć, co tam? A: -Ta dziewczyna jest uwięziona w ciele mężczyzny. Pomagam jej. N: -N-naprawdę? A... Mogłabyś pomóc też mi? R: -HOLD UP A: -Masz podobny problem? N: -Tak jakby... Eh. Dyrektor pomylił mnie z dziewczyną i od tamtej pory udaję. Nawet zaczęło mi się podobać... Nie wiem, co robić. R: -NIE NIE NIE NIE. NIEEEEE. N: -Co? Ty możesz, a ja nie?! R: -U mnie to co innego. N: -Tak? A niby dlaczego? R: -Na mnie rzucono klątwę. Jeszcze wczoraj byłem chłopakiem. N: -Jasne, jasne... A: -Już mam! (Ajurino zaczęła mówić jakieś zaklęcie. W tym jednak momencie do biblioteki wpadła Yona.) Y: -Aka! Dowiedziałam się od Francisa, że się tu przeniosłaś! Dawno cię nie widziałam! Zrobimy sobie wieczorem nocowanko? R: -N O C O W A Ń S K O? Biere. Y: -Świetnie! Będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli zaproszę kogoś jeszcze? R: -Nie, wcale. Y: -Ok, to zaproszę Merukę! Dziewczyny, wy też chcecie przyjść? A: -Nie, dzięki. Rzucę na siebie zaklęcie ciszy i pójdę wcześniej spać. N: -Ja podziękuję. (Nocowanie się rozpoczęło. Rudy zaproponował wojnę na poduszki. Podczas niej Rudy widzi majtki i brzuch Yony, a nawet kawałek piersi Meruki, ale nie daje się ponieść emocjom i kontynuuje zabawę. Jedna z poduszek trafia w śpiącą Ajurino.) A: -Hej! Miałyście mi nie przeszkadzać! R: -Wybacz... A: -Nieważne... R: -Może jednak do nas dołączysz? A: -Sama nie wiem... Jutro test kwalifikacyjny. Wywalą nas, jeśli go nie zaliczymy. R: -CO?! (Na dźwięk krzyku do pokoju wpada nauczyciel.) Nauczyciel: -CO WY TU ROBICIE?! O TAKIEJ GODZINIE?! (Zdesperowany Rudy wyskakuje przez okno.) Rozdział piąty (Rudy budzi się i widzi wokół siebie senną pustkę. Umarł.) W tym momencie zdobyte zostały odznaki "Legenda przegrywów" i "Legenda stulejarzy". Bóg: -Mogę dać ci kolejną szansę, Rudy! Ale pod jednym warunkiem... R: -Co tu się odjaniepawla? Bóg: -Umarłeś, idioto. R: -Ok, to jaki jest ten warunek? Bóg: Wybierzesz dla siebie kogoś, założycie rodzinę i będziecie mieli dzieci... Albo zostaniesz księdzem. R: -Dobra, mogę wybrać. Bóg: -Świetnie, kogo? R: -Noeru. (Rudy budzi się w krzakach, nadal w swojej dziewczęcej formie. Uznaje wydarzenie sprzed chwili za sen. Przypominając sobie o swojej sytuacji, ucieka do lasu. Tam słyszy jakieś zwierzę i udaje martwego. Okazuje się jednak, że to nie zwierzę, a Holiday.) Holiday: -Jesteś pająkiem? R: -Nie, ale mój kumpel jest. Holiday: -Dobrze. Zaprowadź mnie do niego. R: -Ok. Ale że teraz? Holiday: -A dlaczego nie? R: -Nie mogę wrócić do szkoły. Wygłupiłam się. Holiday: -No to masz problem. W takim razie zostawiam cię tu... Chłopaki, zajmijcie się nim (Na pstryknięcie Holiday po Rudym zaczyna chodzić armia pająków. Ten strząchuje je i ucieka. Zaczyna świtać. Rudy postanawia się zabić poprzez cięcie patykiem.) R: -Ała! (Po chwili umiera i znowu znajduje się w białej pustce.) Bóg: -Rudy. Och, Rudy, Rudy, Rudy. Bądźmy szczerzy. Zjeb*łeś. I to mocno. Nie pamiętam, żeby ostatnio ktoś tak mocno zjeb*ł. Ale do rzeczy. Jesteś idiotą i nie ma dla ciebie ratunku. Nie lepiej będzie zacząć wszystko od nowa? R: -Nie chcę zaczynać od nowa... To męczące. Chcę zostać twoim skrybą. Bóg: -Skrybą? A jak to jest być skrybą, dobrze? R: - To nie ma tak, że dobrze albo że niedobrze... Bóg: -Jesteś zatrudniony. W tym momencie odblokowano osiągnięcie "Jak to jest być skrybą, dobrze?". Koniec gry. Galeria Untitled303.jpg|Uwaga spoiler! (by Julia)